Why Is This So Hard?
by VegetaAndBulma4Ever
Summary: Just imagine for a minute if Trunks came from the future to insure that his parents get together in past so Trunks will be in future. Trunks also comes to warn the z-warriors about the new enemy that is coming.
1. A Boy From The Future

Chapter One

A Boy From The Future

Gohan is sitting at his desk waiting for class to start.

A girl and a boy walk over to him.

"I wonder when the teacher is going to get here" the boy says.

All of a sudden the teacher walks in with a young boy.

"Sit now everyone" the teacher replies.

"Who is he?" a girl asks looking at the young boy with the teacher.

"This is Trunks and he's new here" the teacher answers.

"Trunks that's a funny a name" a boy says.

"Gohan I'd like you to show Trunks around please" the teacher replies.

"Yes, Ms. Amamoto" Gohan says.

"Trunks you can sit next to Gohan" Ms. Amamoto replies.

            Trunks walks over and sits next to Gohan.

"Hi Gohan" Trunks says.

"It nice to meet you Trunks" Gohan replies.

"Can I ask you something?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah sure Trunks" Gohan answers.

"Are you parents Chi-Chi and Goku?" Trunks asks.

"How did you know that?" Gohan asks.

"I'm from the future" Trunks answers.

"Why are you here?" Gohan asks.

"I'm here to make sure that I'm in the future" Trunks answers.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asks.

"I'll tell you later Gohan" Trunks answers.

"Okay whenever you want to tell me is fine" Gohan says.

"Thanks for understanding Gohan" Trunks replies.

"My father taught me to be very understanding" Gohan says.

"Can I come over to your house after school?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah sure you can Trunks" Gohan answers.

            It is now a few hours later and it's the end of school for the day.

Trunks and Gohan walk home to Gohan's house.

Chi-Chi walks into the hallway.

"Who is your friend Gohan?" Chi-Chi asks.

"This is Trunks" Gohan answers.

"It's nice to meet you Trunks" Chi-Chi says.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Gohan opens the door to find Vegeta standing the other side.

Bulma is at Chi-Chi's house too and she walks into the hallway.

"Oh great not you" Bulma yells.

"This is not going to be easy at all" Trunks says under his breath.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asks looking at Trunks.

"I'm Trunks" Trunks answers.

"Where did you come from?" Bulma asks.

"I'm from the future" Trunks answers.

"What are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asks.

"I'm here to make sure that I'll be in the future" Trunks answers.

"Is Goku here?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, Goku is here" Chi-Chi answers.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asks.

"Goku is out in the backyard" Chi-Chi answers.

Vegeta walks out the backyard with Goku.

"Come on into the living room with me Trunks" Gohan says.

Trunks and Gohan walk into the living room.

Chi-Chi walks out to the backyard with Vegeta and Goku.

Bulma is sits down on the table in the kitchen.

Gohan and Trunks sit in the sofa.

"What did you want?" Trunks asks.

"I want to know why you're here" Gohan answers.

Bulma is listening in on the conversation from the kitchen.

"I'm here to make sure my parents get together so I will be in the future" Trunks says.

"Who are your parents?" Gohan asks.

"My parents are Bulma and Vegeta" Trunks answers.

"Bulma and Vegeta don't even  get along at all" Gohan says.

"Well they're madly in love in the future" Trunks replies.

Bulma's mouth drops open when she hears what Trunks says.

            Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Goku walk in from the backyard.

"What's wrong with you Bulma?" Goku asks.

"It's nothing Goku" Bulma answers.

Vegeta shakes his head.

"You're one weird case women" Vegeta says.

"I'll let go this time" Bulma replies.

"What's gotten into you Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Bulma answers.

"Okay you don't have to" Chi-Chi says.

"I don't get since when are you  nice Vegeta" Goku replies.

"Goku I don't want to talk about it okay so just leave me alone right now" Bulma yells.

Bulma storms out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asks looking at Goku.

"How I am I supposed I'm not Bulma?" Goku asks.

"Okay you don't have to bit my head of Goku" Vegeta says.

            Bulma walks through the kitchen on her way to living room where Gohan and Trunks are still sitting.

"Hi boys" Bulma replies.

"What do you want Bulma?" Gohan asks.

Trunks clears his throat.

"I think should  get a drink if you've got a sore throat" Bulma says.

"I don't have a sore throat" Trunks yells.

"Trunks calm down I was just joking" Bulma says.

"Why did come in here Bulma?" Gohan asks in a nicer tone.

"I over heard everything you guys where talking about early"  Bulma answers.

"That's means that you I know I'm son" Trunks says.

Bulma nods her head.

"Yeah Trunks I do know and tell you the truth it's a bit shocking" Bulma replies.

"Bulma, Gohan and Trunks it's time for supper" Chi-Chi yells.

"Let's go now boys" Bulma says.

"Mom, stop it and hate being told what to do" Trunks replies.

"Would you like me to ground you Trunks?" Bulma asks.

"No, I don't want to be grounded" Trunks yells.

"Trunks be quiet I don't want Vegeta to find out that I'm your mother because I know that he will want to know your father is and I  don't want to make him mad" Bulma says.

"I know my father's has bad temper and I understand why you don't want him to find out" Trunks replies.

            Bulma, Gohan and Trunks walk out to the kitchen.

"What took you so long women?" Vegeta asks.

"Vegeta I have  name you know and please call me buy it" Bulma answers.

"Hmm…I think about it" Vegeta says.

Trunks starts laughing.

_"Umm… Trunks stop that_" Bulma whispers.

"Why are whispering to Trunks?" Vegeta asks.

"That's none of your business so never mind" Bulma answers.

Vegeta gives Bulma a nasty look.

"I don't know about you sometimes Bulma" Vegeta says.

"I can't believe you didn't call me women" Bulma replies.

"Well you said that you didn't want me too" Vegeta says.

Gohan and Trunks exchange looks.

"I wish they would stop fight"  Gohan replies.

Bulma looks off into the distance.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks.

"Yeah I've got a lot on my mind right now" Bulma answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chi-Chi asks.

"I'm not ready to talk about it just yet" Bulma answers as she blushes.

"Hmm…I think Bulma's in love" Goku says.

"Are you in love Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Bulma answers.

"Why not Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks.

"I just don't want to" Bulma answers.

            Goku starts to grin.

"I think I know why Bulma doesn't want to talk about it" Goku says.

"Why Goku?" Chi-Chi asks.

"The guy Bulma is in love with is in  this very room" Goku answers.

"There is only you, and Vegeta in here" Chi-Chi says.

"I'm not in love with either you or Vegeta" Bulma yells.

"I'm not buying that at all Bulma" Goku says.

"Goku you can believe what ever you want but I'm telling the truth" Bulma replies.

"I'm with Goku on this one" Vegeta says.

"**Oh great even Vegeta knows I'm lying and I just hope he doesn't figure out that I'm in love with him or he might get really mad"** Bulma thinks to herself.


	2. Regretting What Was Said

Chapter Two

Regretting What Was Said 

"What are you thinking about Bulma?" Vegeta asks.

"That's none of business Vegeta" Bulma answers.

Bulma leaves the kitchen and walks out to the balcony.

Chi-Chi follows Bulma.

"I want  you  to tell me what's on your mind" Chi-Chi says.

"Okay Chi-Chi but you can't tell anyone" Bulma replies.

"I promise that won't tell anyone" Chi-Chi says.

"Thanks a lot Chi-Chi" Bulma replies.

Chi-Chi and Bulma don't know that Vegeta is listening in on their conversation.

"I'm waiting Bulma" Chi-Chi says.

"Goku was right  about me being in love someone" Bulma replies.

"Who is it Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks.

"It's Vegeta" Bulma answers.

Vegeta's mouth drops open from shock at what he heard.

**"Whoa, I had know idea Bulma was in love with me"** Vegeta thinks to himself.

Vegeta walks back into the kitchen with the others.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walk in few minutes later.

"Did Bulma tell you anything?" Goku asks looking at Chi-Chi.

"Yes, Bulma  told me but I can't tell you because I promised her I won't" Chi-Chi answers.

            Vegeta shakes his head and looks at the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"Yeah there is" Vegeta answers.

"What it is Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"I know what Bulma's problem is" Vegeta answers.

"How do you know that Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"I was listening in on the conversation you had with Chi-Chi a few minutes ago" Vegeta answers.

"Vegeta you won't supposed to find out" Bulma yells.

"Well I did so there and I'm not the least bit in love with you" Vegeta screams.

"I don't care if you love me or not because I love you no matter what" Bulma says.

"I think to be sick with all this love talk" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta you're so arrogant and I you'd never love me" Bulma yells.

"You got that women because I don't love anybody" Vegeta says.

"That's the truth" Bulma yells.

            Bulma runs out of the house with tears in her eyes

"Are you  happy now Vegeta you made Bulma cry?" Goku asks.

Vegeta walks over to the door, he opens and leaves too.

"I wonder where Vegeta's going" Trunks says.

"I'm not sure Trunks" Gohan replies.

Vegeta sits on a rock over looking a valley.

"Why was so mean to Bulma?" Vegeta asks himself.

"Hi, Vegeta" a voice says.

Vegeta jumps at the sound of the person.

"Krillin you idiot don't do that" Vegeta yells.

"Did I scare you Vegeta?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah you scared me half to death" Vegeta answers.

"I'm sorry Vegeta" Krillin says.

"That's okay Krillin" Vegeta replies.

"What were you thinking about a few minutes ago?" Krillin asks.

"Oh it's nothing" Vegeta answers.

            Krillin sits down next to Vegeta.

"Come on Vegeta you can tell me what's on your mind and I know that there is something bother you" Krillin says.

"I don't want to talk about it right now because I'm not sure myself what's wrong with me so I need some time to think about it okay" Vegeta replies.

"Okay if that's how you want it then I won't ask anymore" Krillin says.

"Thanks a lot Krillin" Vegeta replies.

"Is Goku home?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah Goku's home" Vegeta answers.

"Okay thanks Vegeta and I'll take ya later" Krillin says.

Krillin walks off leaving Vegeta to be alone with his thoughts again.

"I've got to figure this out" Vegeta says in his mind.


	3. Complicated

Chapter Three

Complicated

Vegeta is still sitting on the rock trying figure out his feelings.

Piccolo comes along.

"Hi, Vegeta" Piccolo says.

"Oh hi, Piccolo" Vegeta replies.

"Are you alright Vegeta?" Piccolo asks.

"I'm just thinking about a problem that I've got" Vegeta answers.

"Well I'm going to see Goku" Piccolo says.

"Yeah I think it's time that I had home too so I'll join you" Vegeta replies.

Piccolo and Vegeta walk back to Goku's house.

Vegeta walks up to his room without saying hi to anyone.

"What Vegeta's problem today?" Goku asks.

"I'm not sure because all I got out of him was that he's got a problem but he didn't tell what it was" Piccolo answers.

"Yeah I basically got the same thing when we talking before I came here" Krillin says.

Bulma shifts her weight around in her chair and lets a long sigh.

"What the matter with you Bulma?" Goku asks.

"It's nothing important Goku" Bulma answers.

"Do you want to come shopping with me Bulma?" Chi-Chi asks.

"Yeah sure Chi-Chi" Bulma answers.

Chi-Chi kisses Goku good-bye.

"I love you Chi-Chi" Goku says.

"Yeah I know and same goes for me" Chi-Chi replies.

Gohan and Trunks are upstairs in the rec room.

Bulma walks over and grabs her jacket.

Chi-Chi does the same.

They walk out the door and to the Morfoils Mall.

Vegeta comes down from his room 3 minutes after Bulma and Chi-Chi leave.

"Where are the girls?" Vegeta asks looking around the living room.

"They went shopping" Goku answers.

"Oh okay" Vegeta says.

"What do you men want know that the women are gone?" Piccolo asks.

"We could talk about stuff that women won't understand" Goku answers.

"Like what Goku?" Krillin asks.

"I know" Piccolo answers.

"What Piccolo?" Goku asks.

"We could describe our dream girl" Piccolo answers.

"You can count me out" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta come on it's gonna to be a lot of fun" Krillin replies.

Vegeta thinks for a minute.

"Oh alright you convince me Krillin" Vegeta says.

"Who wants to go first?" Goku asks.

"I think Vegeta should go first" Krillin answers.

"Why me Krillin?" Vegeta asks.

"I just thought you'd like to get it over with by being the first one" Krillin answers.

"Okay I'll go first then so I can get it over with" Vegeta says.

"Alright anytime Prince Vegeta " Goku replies.

"Okay that wasn't very funny Kakarott" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta just go already" Krillin yells.

"My dream girl…hmm…she would have to be very beautiful, have a great personality, she would have to be totally loyal to me and have a great smile" Vegeta says.

"Who is going to go next?" Goku asks.

"I will Goku" Piccolo answers.

"Okay then Piccolo go for it" Goku says.

"My dream girl would have nice, sweet and be an alien like me" Piccolo replies.

"Piccolo you're the only alien on earth" Vegeta says.

"Yeah your right" Piccolo replies.

"It is Krillin's turn" Goku says.

"Well me think about this…my dream girl would be some like Bulma" Krillin replies.

"You better not like Bulma" Vegeta yells.

"Why do you?" Krillin asks.

"No, I don't but you're not her guy type" Vegeta answers.

"What's her guy type?" Krillin asks.

"Hmm….Bulma's type of a guy would have be someone that would be totally devoted to her, he have to be kinda bad but nice too and he have be there when she needs comforting" Vegeta answers.

"How do you know that Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"I'm physic about these kinda things" Vegeta answers.

Chi-Chi and Bulma walk through the door.

"Did you have fun shopping ladies?" Piccolo asks.

"Yeah we did right Bulma" Chi-Chi answers.

Bulma looks off into the distance.

"What's the matter Bulma?" Goku asks.

"It's my birthday today" Bulma answers.

Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Well let me be the first one to say Happy Birthday Bulma" Vegeta says.

"Thanks Vegeta and I really didn't except you to wish me a happy birthday" Bulma replies.

"Oh yeah it's my birthday too" Vegeta says.

"I didn't know that you and I had the same birthday" Bulma replies.

Bulma walks up to her room.

"I think we should throw a surprise party for Bulma" Chi-Chi says.

"That's a great idea Chi-Chi" Goku replies.

"I know something that Bulma can wear" Chi-Chi says.

"What is it Chi-Chi?" Krillin asks.

"It is a shiny gold dress that she bought at the mall" Chi-Chi answers.

"Alright you go get Bulma ready but don't tell her why" Goku says.

"I've got to go buy something" Vegeta replies.

"I'll come with you Vegeta" Krillin says.

Vegeta and Krillin walk over to the door.

They open it and walk to the Morfoils Mall.

Chi-Chi walks up to Bulma's room and knocks on the door.

"Come on in" Bulma yells.

Chi-Chi walks into the Bulma's room.

"Can you change into the dress you bought today?" Chi-Chi asks.

"Yeah sure I was going to see how it look anyway" Bulma answers.

Bulma takes the dress out of the shopping bag and walks to the bathroom to change into to it.

A few minutes later Bulma walks back into her room with the dress on.

"Wow, Bulma that's so nice on you" Chi-Chi says.

"Why did you want me to wear this?" Bulma asks.

"It's a surprise" Chi-Chi answers.

Goku appears from down the hall wearing a nice pair of pants and new muscle shirt.

"Why are you all dress up Goku?" Bulma asks.

"If you will follow me and Chi-Chi to the living room then you will find out" Goku answers.

Chi-Chi, Bulma and Goku walk down the living room.

The living room is decorated with strummers and balloons.

There is a sign on the far wall that says "Happy Birthday Bulma" .

Vegeta and Krillin walk through the door.

"This place looks nice" Krillin says.

Vegeta hands Bulma a aqua gift bag.

"You got me a present" Bulma yells.

"Yes, I did and you can open while I go change" Vegeta says.

"Thanks a lot Vegeta" Bulma replies.

Vegeta takes his green bag and runs up to the bathroom.

Bulma opens the bag to find a gold hop earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet.

Vegeta is changed now but is standing in front of the mirror.

"I've got figure out what's wrong with me now…is it possible that I have feelings for Bulma…nah that can't be it… but I do get a funny feeling around her…oh my gosh I am in love with Bulma" Vegeta thinks to himself.

Vegeta walks back down to the living room wearing a the black jeans and the blue t-shirt that he bought at the mall.

"Whoa, I don't believe it you great in that Vegeta" Goku says.

"Yeah thanks Kakarott" Vegeta replies.

"Krillin you look great too" Goku says.

"Thanks Goku" Krillin replies.

"Do you like your present Bulma?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, I do Vegeta and thanks so much" Bulma answers.

Vegeta smiles.

"No, way Vegeta actually smiled that's a miracle" Goku says.

"Oh shut up Kakarott" Vegeta yells.

"Vegeta don't call me that again or you'll be on trouble" Goku says.

"Can you guys not fight on my birthday?" Bulma asks.

"Sorry Bulma" Goku and Vegeta say together.

"Thanks okay just let it happen again okay" Bulma replies.

"Uh… Bulma I have to talk alone later okay" Vegeta says.

"Alright Vegeta" Bulma replies.

"What do you want to talk to Bulma about Vegeta?" Piccolo asks.

"That's none of your busy alien boy" Vegeta answers in a rude tone.

"Okay I'm sorry for asking and you've got to learn to control your temper or it going to get you into trouble one of these days" Piccolo says.

Vegeta storms out of the room.

"I agree with you Piccolo because Vegeta has a got a major temper problem" Goku replies.

Vegeta walks back into the room.

"I heard that Kakarott" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta I told you to stop calling me that" Goku yells.

Vegeta starts to laugh.

"Bulma I want to tell you something" Vegeta says.

"I'm not stopping you form telling me" Bulma replies.

"Bulma you look very beautiful in that dress and I really like it" Vegeta says.

"Thanks Vegeta and you very handsome" Bulma replies.

"Oh thanks for the compliment" Vegeta says.

"Do you mind if I hug you?" Bulma asks.

"No, I don't mind" Vegeta answers.

"Wow, I'm shocked that Vegeta is being so nice to Bulma today" Goku says.

Bulma walks over and puts her arms around Vegeta.

Vegeta wraps his arms around Bulma.

**"Oh Bulma I  really don't' want to  let go because I love you so much but its not the right time to tell and I've got to tell you soon cause I know if I don't it's going to eat me alive" **Vegeta thinks to himself.

Bulma breaks from Vegeta's grip.

"What are you thinking about Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"I'm thinking about why I have to talk to you later" Vegeta answers.

"Oh I was just wondering" Bulma says.


End file.
